


I Dare You!

by jadegreendragon



Series: Malec A to Z [5]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Dare, Fluff, Isabelle Lightwood Ships Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood is an awesome sister, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadegreendragon/pseuds/jadegreendragon
Summary: A Dare is defined as 'to challenge or provoke a person into a demonstration of courage'.Izzy can't help but give her brother a little push into going after what he wants!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec A to Z [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1159823
Comments: 51
Kudos: 240





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All,
> 
> I've decided to post my next fic in this series, even though I haven't finished 'By Chance'. I think we all need a little more fluff in our lives today so if this can make someone smile, I'll be smiling too!
> 
> Alec is a shadowhunter in this fic and Magnus is the High Warlock of Brooklyn but its still sort of an AU because all the Valentine drama never happened. This fic is only one chapter long, but I might revisit this again after the series is over because I like this version of Alec and Magnus. 
> 
> I hope you like it and thank you for hanging in there with me!
> 
> Be safe everyone.

Alec sat behind his desk and listened as Raphael Santiago, head of the largest Vampire clan in New York, explained the situation his clan had recently had to deal with. The previous head of their Clan, Camille Belcourt had broken the Accords, by feeding off mundanes and keeping subjugates. Taking matters into his own hands with the help of Magnus Bane, The High Warlock of Brooklyn, they had contained Camille and were now asking for her to be transferred to the Clave for trial and punishment.

It had been difficult for both of them, they both had long histories with Camille. Camille was threatening the peace they had worked so hard to build over the last few years with the help of the other men seated in the room Luke Garroway, the New York werewolf pack leader and of course Alec Lightwood.

All the men were startled when the door to Alec’s office burst open, and a very excited Isabelle ran it.

“Oh my god Alec, I can’t believe it’s finally official.” She blurted out before realising Alec wasn’t alone and looked at the men seated, embarrassment on her face.

“Oops,” She said and let out an embarrassed laugh.

“Sorry, Gentlemen,” Alec said. “My siblings have yet to grasp the meaning of a closed door and the concept of knocking.”

Magnus let out a chuckle and Luke couldn’t contain his smirk.

“Have you tried locks?” Raphael said his voice flat and emotionless.

“It was locked,” Izzy blurted out, holding up her stele and that caused all the men in the room to chuckle. “Sorry.”

“I’ll just go,” Izzy said.

“Oh no, you don’t Isabelle,” Magnus said, smiling at her. “You can’t leave us hanging, what can’t you believe?” He asked.

“You haven’t told them?” Izzy said, eyeing her brother.

“I haven’t had a chance as yet, we had other pressing matters to discuss.”

Izzy looked like she was about to jump out of her skin with excitement.

“Go on,” Alec laughed.

“Alec is now the Offical Head of the New York Institute.” She said proudly

“Well, about time,” Luke said, standing and holding out his hand. Alec stood and shook his hand happily.

“A Clave decision I do approve of,” Raphael said nodding at Alec. Alec never offered Raphael his hand, he knew the Vampire didn’t like personal contact.

Magnus beamed at Alec, he stood and moved over towards him, instead of holding out his hand, he pulled Alec into a hug.

The two men had gotten close over the last few months, and it wasn’t unusual for them to have such contact, Magnus was, after all, a very tactile person.

“Your parents must be so proud,” Magnus said.

“Not even close,” Izzy murmured under her breath, but everyone in the room heard her comment, Downworlders did have superior hearing. Despite their curiosity, no one asked what she meant which Alec felt relief at.

“Well, I’d better let you finish your meeting,” Izzy said sheepishly. “I’ll post security on your door, stop any unwanted disruptions.”

Alec rolled his eyes and laughed as his sister beat a hasty retreat.

“Right, where were we?” Alec said as the door closed, and they all got back down to business.

An hour later, plans had been made to hand Camille over to The Clave and Alec had organised for a squad of Shadowhunters to join part of Luke’s pack down by the docks the following evening. There was suspicious demon activity they needed to investigate.

As Alec opened his door, he held back a laugh when he noticed Underhill standing at attention.

“Underhill, can you please escort our guests out?” Alec asked.

“Of course sir,” He said, “Though it’s still light out.”

“Portal?” Alec asked Raphael

“That would be preferable.”

“I could . .” Magnus said, smiling.

“Thank you, Magnus.” Alec smiled back at the man.

Underhill escorted the men to the foyer where Mangus opened a portal for Raphael and Luke. He was about to leave himself when he decided we wanted to talk to Isabelle.

“Ms Lightwood asked for my assistance with a project earlier,” He said. “Where would I find her?”

“Isabelle is in her lab, I can escort you if you like?” Underhill said politely.

“No need, I know this Institute like the back of my hand, I’ve roamed these halls often when updating the wards.”

“Of course,’ Underhill smiled.

Magnus found Izzy hunched over a textbook, open in her lap. She smiled as he walked into the room.

“Hello, dear,” He said.

“Sorry about earlier.”

“It’s perfectly OK. Actually, it was a welcome distraction.”

Magnus looked around the lab, it had all the latest equipment and was better stocked than most forensic labs.

“Did we have an appointment that I’ve forgotten about?” Izzy asked. It wasn’t the first time she’d forgotten she’d called Magnus for help on something.

“No, I just . .” Magnus took a seat beside her. “I wanted to ask you about your comment.”

“Oh,” Izzy said quietly, not sure how much to actually tell Mangus.

“If it’s too personal.”

“It is, and it isn’t, it’s not like Alec is keeping it a secret, exactly.”

“So?”

“Our mother is happy about Alec’s appointment, but our father did everything he could to block it.”

“Why?”

“Having a gay Shadowhunter in charge of one of the biggest institutes doesn’t sit well with his homophobic ass.” She said, annoyed.

“Oh,’ Magnus said, letting her words sink in. “Oh.” He said again, his eyes widening. So he was right, Alec lightwood was gay. Maybe there was a god after all.

Izzy still couldn’t believe that she was sitting in The Hunter’s Moon with her brother Alec. Usually, when she asked him to go grab a drink with her he’d roll his eyes at her and then griped about all the work he still had to do, all the reports he still needed to read and sign off, but tonight something was different.

Alec had jumped at the chance to get out of the Institute and had happily agreed to grab a drink. It had taken Izzy so by surprise that she’d started to rattle off her list of reason for him to come out before he stopped her by laughing and telling her he’d said yes.

“Yes?”

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“Really, why is it so hard to believe?”

“You never say yes, and I had a huge list of reason why you should come out.”

“Well, you can save the list for another night.” He laughed. 

As per usual, everyone turned when Izzy and Alec walked into The Hunter’s Moon, and the sound level dropped. Even though things were changing and Downworlders and Shadowhunters were becoming more tolerant of each other, there was still some distrust and, in a bar, full of Downworlders, two Shadowhunters stood out.

“Hey Alec, Izzy, good to see you,” Maia called out from behind the bar.

“Hey Maia,” They said, taking a seat.

The bar started to get rowdy again, Maia was well known and trusted, and if she was OK with two Shadowhunters in her bar then so was everyone else.

“What can I get you?”

Izzy ordered wine, and Alec asked for whatever beer she had on tap and recommended. He wasn’t a big drinker and had yet to find something he actually enjoyed.

They chatted with Maia for a while and then snagged a table when one opened up.

Alec and Izzy chatted about work for a little while and ended up on the serious topic of their parents. They hadn’t come out and said anything, but it was obvious to them that their marriage was on the rocks and it was only a matter of time before they called it quits.

“You know the only reason she stays with him is because of Max,” Izzy said sadly.

“I know. I’ve tried to talk to her, but it’s hard to get her to listen, she’s so stubborn.”

“I know what you mean,” Izzy said smirking.

“Hey, I’m not stubborn.”

“You’re not?”

“OK, maybe I am but not as bad as mother.”

Izzy laughed, “You two are so alike; it scares me.”

Alec was a little taken aback, no one had ever compared him to his mother before.

“You think so?”

“Looks aside, because let’s face it, we’re all mum thankfully, you have the same steely determination, you both have a hard time expressing your feeling so you bottle them up and you’re both loyal and selfless when it comes to your family always putting everyone else before yourselves.”

“I do not?”

Izzy just stared at him and shook her head.

“I’m the head of the New York institute, the job comes with the need to make sacrifices.”

“At the expense of your own happiness?”

“I’m happy.”

“Are you? Are you really?”

“I am. I have everything I want.”

“Everything?”

“Maybe not everything, but enough.”

“So where’s Jace tonight?” Alec asked, surprised he wasn’t with them.

“Date,” Izzy explained.

“Clary?

“Yep.”

“When was the last time you went on a date? Had some fun?”

“You know I don’t date.”

“Why is that?”

“You know why?”

“No, tell me.” Izzy pushed.

Alec felt his face burning, did his sister really want him to spell it out to her.

“Tell me, Alec.”

“Because I can never have what I want so why bother.”

“Our world is changing Alec, the New York Institute is the jewel in The Claves crown and all thanks to you. You’re officially in charge now. I really don’t think it would be all that scandalous if you started dating.”

“I’ve worked too hard to get where I am to risk it all Izzy. I finally have what I’ve always wanted.”

Izzy scoffed at him. “You have what our parents have always wanted for you, Alec and you know it.”

“Maybe, but still, I am the head now, and I have to act accordingly.”

“Even the head of an institute can have a little fun, Alec, you deserve to be happy,” Izzy said.

“And you think my dating will make me happy?”

“It can’t hurt.”

“I don’t know.”

“I dare you to ask someone out tonight.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Look around there are loads of sexy single guys in here.”

Alec did just that, and Izzy was right, the bar was full of handsome single men, but sadly not the one man that had caught Alec’s interest.

“I have no idea when it comes to dating, relationships, se. . .” He stopped himself

“It’s not something you’re born with knowing Alec, it’s something you learn by doing.”

“So I should just go up to someone and ask them out?”

“Maybe some small talk first, test the waters, lead up to it.”

Alec looked around.

“Anyone take your fancy?”

“No,” Alec said honestly.

“Is there anyone that does?”

“Maybe,” Alec said, not wanting to give anything away.

Izzy wasn’t stupid, she knew precisely who Alec was thinking about. Over the past few weeks, she’d watched her brother, blush and gush around Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn and the feeling was mutual, but they were both too stubborn to do anything about it.

“OK then, I dare you to ask out the next person who walks in the door.”

“What? No.”

“So you’re not accepting my dare?” Izzy smirked. “Jace would.”

“Jace has no standards.”

Izzy laughed. Alec wasn’t wrong there, but thankfully Jace had met Clary, and that had changed him.

“OK, I’ll give you 3 passes,” Izzy explained.

“Women don’t count.” Alec blurted out.

“OK fair enough, I’ll agree to those terms.”

“So no women and I get to pass 3 times?”

“Yep.”

“You’re on.”

The next time the door opened, two women walked in, and Alec took a relieved breath.

The next person who walked through the door was Meliorn, and there was no way he was going to ask his sister's ex out on a date.

“Pass,” Alec said quietly.

“Your loss,” Izzy giggled.

A drink later, Alec and Izzy having moved on to cocktails, two men walked in.

“They are clearly a couple, so they shouldn’t count as a pass.”

“That wasn’t part of the rules.”

“Seriously Izzy, you can’t expect me to ask someone out who’s already taken.”

“OK fine, no women, and only single men. 2 passes left.”

Alec argued his way out of using a pass on a werewolf they recognised from Luke’s pack because they knew he was straight. Moments later he argued his way out of using another pass when a group of drunken frat boys came barrelling into the bar only to be thrown out 5 minutes later by Maia.

“Right so, No woman, no mundanes, no straight guys, no attached guys.” Izzy laughed.

The next time the door opened, Alec felt his heart flip flop as Magnus Bane walked into the Hunters Moon.

“Magnus,” He whispered, and Izzy had to hold back her knowing smirk.

“Pass?” She asked.

Alec didn’t answer, he was too busy watching Magnus approach the bar, nodding and smiling to people as he went. He took a seat at the bar and started up a conversation with Maia.

Alec took a deep breath and stood. “I’ll get us another round.” He said, ignoring his sister's giggles as he made a beeline towards the bar and Magnus.

“Hi Magnus,” Alec said, trying to sound casual.

“Alexander, what a pleasant surprise. I didn’t know you liked to drink here.”

“I’m here with Izzy,” He said, nodding back to their table.

“Celebrating your new appointment with a little Siblings bonding. Very nice.”

“Something like that,” he said, smiling at Magnus.

Maia made her way back to them, handing Magnus his martini. “What will it be this time, Alec?” She asked.

“Surprise me,” Alec said.

“Feeling reckless tonight?”

“Just trying new things, I’m not much of a drinker, and I’ve realised that beer really isn’t for me.”

“I’ve always preferred spirits myself,” Magnus said, smiling.

Maia came back with two very fluffy and fruity-smelling drinks, and Alec thanked her.

“Would you like to join us?” Alec asked Magnus.

“I’d love too.” Magnus smiled widely at him.

They made their way over to Izzy and Magnus gave her a confused look. Izzy just smiled at him.

“Hey, Magnus.”

“Hello, Isabelle. You don’t mind me interrupting your bonding session.”

“Of course not.”

They all sat and talked for a little while until Alec’s phone started to ring, and he looked at it frowning, it was his mother.

“Mother, I’ll need to take this, sorry.” Alec apologies and stepped away from the table.

“Care to explain the cryptic text messages?” Magnus asked Isabelle as soon as Alec was out of earshot.

“I needed to get you here, you’ll thank me later.”

“That’s not an explanation.”

“My brother is an idiot.”

“That’s a little harsh,” Magnus said.

“Maybe but true. I needed to give him a push into doing what he’s wanted to do since he met you.”

“Which is?” Magnus said his heart racing a little.

“Ask you out.”

“I see, So you?” Magnus asked, not sure exactly what she had planned.

“I challenged him, dared him to ask someone out tonight.”

“So he approached me on a dare?” Magnus said sadly

“Don’t look so sad. First, he vetoed everyone in the bar.”

Magnus looked around there were a lot of very handsome men here tonight.

“Then he argued his way out of asking the next almost a dozen men that walked thought that door despite only having 3 passes.”

“When you walked through the door he had two passes left, but there was no hesitation, no excuses, he just smiled and made a beeline straight for you.”

Magnus couldn’t help but smile.

“My brother just needed the nudge to do what’s been in his heart for weeks Magnus.”

“Just do me a favour,” Izzy asked.

“Anything,” Magnus said and meant it

“Don’t hurt him, he’s new to all of this and by new I mean he’s never dated, never been in a relationship, hell I don’t think he’s ever been kissed.”

Magnus let her words sink in, Alec indeed was an innocent

“Don’t you dare let that put you off,” Izzy said harshly as if reading his mind

“I won’t,” Magnus said determinedly.

“Good.”

Alec walked back towards them, smiling.

“Everything OK?” Magnus asked.

“All good,” Alec said, taking a seat beside Magnus.

“I’m heading out, I’m going to meet up with Jace, Clary and Simon at Pandemonium,” Izzy said. “You’re both welcome to come if you like.”

Magnus saw Alec’s face drop. He knew that clubs weren’t Alec’s thing.

“It’s my night off, I wanted a quiet one,” Magnus said.

Alec smiled, “I’m fine here too.”

“Well, in that case, I’ll see you soon, Magnus, and I’ll see you Hermano in the morning.”

“Bye, Iz.”

Magnus stood and gave Izzy a small kiss on the cheek and whispered thank you.

Izzy smiled at them both and left quickly, now it was all up to Alec and Magnus.

After Izzy left, there was a lull in the conversation, Alec found himself unsure as to what to say. He looked around and noticed that the pool table was free.

“Do you play?” He asked Magnus motioning to the table.

“I do, it’s been a while though.”

“Come on, it will be fun.” Alec smiled at him.

They grabbed their drinks and made their way over to the table. Alec searched his pockets for change, and Magnus just laughed, he flicked his hand, and the balls all fell.

“Neat trick,” Alec said, amused.

Alec racked up the balls, and Magnus insisted he take the first shot.

Alec broke, potting a ball and then sunk another on his next shot. “You see that? It’s just like archery,” He said to Magnus smiling. “It’s all about the aim, Magnus.”

Magnus smirked at him. “Who knew there were so many similarities?”

Alec took his next shot and missed, sighing he turned to Magnus. “Can’t win them all.”

Magnus took a shot and then another, potting each and every ball he went after.

“Wait, did you do your thing?” Alec asked.

“Haven’t you heard the saying? If you can’t find the one being hustled in the pool hall, then it’s probably you.” Magnus said, amused.

Alec couldn’t help the smile that came over his face.

“OK?” Magnus asked.

“OK,” Alec smirked.

“OK.”

“Let’s play.”

They ended up playing 3 games, Magnus winning 2 of the 3.

“I suppose we both have a healthy dose of the competitive spirit,” Magnus said.

“I grew up with Jace. I didn’t have much of a choice.” Alec laughed.

“Some people can’t be around that energy. I, in turn, find it invigorating.”

“I’m glad I came out tonight,” Alec said, smiling at Magnus.

“I’m glad I did too,” Magnus said honestly.

“Izzy thinks in need to have more fun, make more time for myself.”

“Well I’d have to agree with her Alexander, when was the last time you went out and just let loose?”

“Never,” Alec laughed. “If I go out, it’s usually with Izzy and Jace, and I tend to spend the entire night, making sure they don’t get into trouble.”

“Knowing those two, that would be a full-time job.”

“It is, trust me.”

“I think it’s high time you did something for yourself.”

“Like start dating?”

“Start?”

“I might have never actually been out on a date,” Alec admitted.

“Never?”

“No.”

Magnus didn’t know what to say, Izzy had told him that Alec was new to all this, but he didn’t actually believe her when she said he had no experience at all.

“You’re weirded out.”

“Mmm, who says I’m weirded out?”

“You want to know why I haven’t dated? Been in a relationship? Because of this,” Alec said. “Because I didn’t want to feel like there was something wrong with me, because I grew up in the Institute, because I always knew I couldn’t have what I wanted. . .” until you came along Alec thought but never voiced.

“Nothing’s wrong with you. Far from it.” Magnus said. “You’re so innocent.”

“In some ways, but I don’t want to be treated differently.”

“But you are different, and it’s a good thing.”

Alec looked around the bar and noticed it wasn’t as full as it had been earlier. “It’s getting late.” He said, frowning at his phone when he checked the time.

“I guess the head of the New York Institute has early starts.”

“Sadly, I do.”

“I feel your pain, I have an early start tomorrow too,” Magnus explained. “A High Warlock’s job is never done.”

Alec paid their tab, despite Magnus’ insistence that he would pay for his own drinks and they found themselves walking out together. Before they knew it, Alec had practically walked Magnus home.

“For a guy so used to Portals, I have to admit, nothing beats a late-night stroll through the city.”

“Yeah,” Alec said a little distracted. “Gives you time to think.”

“Would you like to come up?” Magnus asked a little shyly.

“Well I’ve come this far, it would be remiss of me to not ensure you made it safely into your apartment.”

Magnus laughed. “High warlock, I can take care of myself, you know.”

“Humour me.” Alec laughed.

They took the lift to Magnus’ floor, and Alec smiled as Magnus’ front door opened as they approach.

“Another neat trick.” He said.

“I’m full of them,” Magnus smirked.

“Would you like a drink?”

“It’s late,” Alec said, glancing at his phone.

“Just one for the road.” Magnus wasn’t ready to let Alec go just yet.

“OK,” Alec smiled. “I’ll try one of your martinis.”

“Wonderful choice.” Magnus strolled to the drinks cart and made their drinks by hand.

“Oh, you don’t just?” Alec said, wriggling his fingers.

“I don’t use my magic for everything.”

They took their drinks and sat down on the couch, sitting so that they were facing each other.

“Tonight was fun,” Magnus said, smiling at Alec. “We should do it again sometime.”

“It was,” Alec said his face turning serious as he took a sip of his drink.

“Something wrong?” Magnus asked. “You don’t like the martini?”

“Actually, I really like it,” Alec admitted. “It’s just . .”

“Just what?” Magnus asked.

“I really want to ask you out on a proper date.” Alec blurted out.

“OK,” Magnus smiled at him widely.

“But I can’t.”

“I see,” Magnus said trying and failing to keep the disappointment from his voice.

“Let me explain?”

“Sure,” Magnus said, steeling himself for the talk to come.

“It has nothing to do with who I am, and who you are, The Clave or my overbearing parents,” Alec explained.

Magnus looked at him, confused. Maybe he was wrong, and Alec didn’t feel what he felt.

“Izzy dared me to ask someone out tonight,” Alec said, looking sad. “And then you walked into the Hunters Moon and . . .”

“I want to see you again, I want to date you and get to know you, but I don’t want you to think that I only asked you out because Izzy dared me to do it,” Alec confessed.

“I see,” Magnus said, trying hard to contain the joy that was bubbling up inside him.

Magnus glanced up at the clock on his wall. “It’s a quarter past 1, which makes it Saturday morning, so technically, you’ve failed in your dare Alexander, since it’s the next day.”

“Oh,” Alec said a small smile playing over his face.

“And since you’ve told me about the dare and explained that you wanted to ask me out anyway, then I don’t see a problem, Alexander.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Magnus beamed at him.

Alec didn’t hesitate, “Magnus, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night, well tonight?”

“I would love too,” Magnus smiled at him widely. “I think I’m free.” Magnus checked his phone, and he did have an appointment in the evening, but he could reschedule it.

Alec pulled up his calendar on his phone. “Crap I have an evening meeting with a Clave representative.”

“What time do you think you’d be done?”

“Probably about 10 pm, that’s too late, isn’t it?”

“Actually that would be perfect, what do you say to lunch in Tokyo?”

“I say yes,” Alec smiled widely. “I have Sunday off, so we could stay out late if you’re free.”

“I can definitely make myself free.”

“Maybe it was fate, you walking into the Hunter’s Moon tonight,” Alec said.

“Not fate, Isabelle.”

Alec looked at Magnus, confused.

“I got a very cryptic message from your sister, asking me to come to the Hunter’s Moon and to take a seat at the bar and pretend I didn’t see the two of you.”

“Izzy,” Alec hissed.

“Don’t be angry at her, she just wants you to be happy.”

Alec let his anger go, “I know she does, but she just can’t help but meddle.”

“It must be horrible to have a sister who cares so much,” Magnus said amused.

“You have no idea,” Alec laughed.

The next morning Alec was amazed when Izzy knocked on his office door just after 8 am, he knew that Izzy, Jace and Clary hadn’t gotten back until the early hours of the morning.

“Good morning Hermano.”

“Morning Izzy.”

“So,” Izzy said, taking the seat in front of his desk. “How was your evening?”

“It was OK.”

“Just OK?”

“It was fun,” Alec said, smiling.

“So, details.”

“We talked, played a little pool, had a few drinks, and I walked Magnus home.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“Did you ask him out?”

“No, I didn’t. I failed. I did not complete your dare.”

Izzy looked at her brother, disappointed. She really thought that the little push was all Alec needed. Guess she was wrong.

“Why not?”

“Izzy, I just . . .” Alec started to say but was cut off by their head of security, knocking on his door.

“We’ll talk later,” Izzy said standing.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Underhill said, standing in the doorway.

“I was just leaving,” Izzy said, turning and letting Alec get back to work.

As she walked to Ops, Izzy pulled out her phone and sent off an apology text to Magnus. A moment later, her phone rang, and she looked to see it was Magnus calling.

“Good morning Isabelle.”

“I’m sorry things didn’t work out yesterday.” She said honestly.

“What do you mean?”

“With Alec, he didn’t ask you out.”

Magnus laughed. “Is that what he told you?”

“Yes, why?” She asked, confused.

Magnus laughed again. “Alec and I have a lunch date, tonight in Tokyo.”

“You what?”

“Alec has a meeting with The Clave tonight, so once he’s done, we’re portalling to Tokyo for lunch. We both have tomorrow off.”

“Oh my god,” Izzy squealed, and everyone in Ops turned to stare at her. She quickly stood and made her way into the empty training room.

“Why would Alec tell me that he didn’t ask you?”

“I don’t know, but he told me about the dare and that he wanted to ask me out but couldn’t because he didn’t want me to think he did it just because you dared him.”

“That’s so . . .”

“Romantic, I know. Your brother may just be the death of me.”

“I’m so happy I could burst.”

Magnus laughed.

“Thank you, Isabelle, for giving him a little nudge.”

“Just be good to him.”

“Always, your brother is something special.”

“He so is.” She agreed.

Later that evening, Izzy watched as her brother dressed unusually well, looked around before making for the front door. She stepped out where she was waiting for him, and Alec jumped.

“Going somewhere?” She asked.

“Just out for some air,” Alec said, his mind trying to come up with a good lie. “That meeting was brutal.”

“Nice shirt,” She said, smiling.

“Ummm thanks.”

“Enjoy your walk, I’ll see you Monday.”

“Monday? Todays only Saturday Izzy.”

“I know, but I don’t expect you back here tomorrow, I’ll cover.”

Alec looked at her, confused.

“Have fun and give my best to Magnus,” She continued.

“You know?”

“I do, we talked.”

Alec looked down, unable to meet his sister's eyes, hating that he’d lied to her.

“Why did you lie to me?”

“Technically I didn’t ask him out until this morning,” Alec explained.

“Semantics,” Izzy said.

“I like Magnus, a lot Izzy and I didn’t want to ask him out on a dare, I wanted to ask him out because I like him and he likes me, and I think we could be great together.”

Izzy’s face softened. “I understand, and I’m sorry I’m so pushy.”

“Don’t be, I have no idea what I’ve ever do without you,” Alec said, pulling her into a hug. “I love you, Iz.”

“I love you too, Alec.”

They broke apart and smiled at each other.

“Now go, don’t leave Magnus waiting. Have fun and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Alec laughed. “That leaves me a lot of options.”

“It does, so make the most of them big brother!” She teased as she walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus go on their first date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> So sorry it's taken so long for me to get this second chapter done. I'm still in Stage 4 Lockdown here in Melbourne Australia and it's been so hard working from home and homeschooling my twins, that by the time my day is done with all that, I can barely stay awake let alone find the energy to write.
> 
> This second chapter is mostly fluff. Initially, this fic was a supposed to be a single chapter fic but I decided that I wanted to write their first date. Hope it's not too boring because I actually had a difficult time writing it.
> 
> Now I can start to seriously work on the next fic in this series. E of Envelope. Initially, this was going to be a little ball of fluff, but then I decided to change up Alec and Magnus' careers and before I knew it, I was writing out an outline full of ritualistic murders and our boys chasing a serial killer. Anyway, I don't want to give too much away and I plan to at least have a few chapters done before I start posting. Fingers crossed I'll have the first chapter up by the end of the month. 
> 
> I hope you and your families are well and safe. Big hugs to you all.

Alec rushed out of the front door of the Institute and was surprised to see Magnus, standing at the bottom of the steps, beaming up at him.

“Good evening Alexander,” Magnus said, still smiling widely.

“Wow,” Alec said his eyes slowly scanning over Magnus. Magnus was wearing tight black pants, a dark blue/purple paisley shirt, a black vest and a fitted black overcoat. His hair and makeup were perfect.

Magnus smirked, “You look amazing too, Alexander.” Alec was wearing a dark green shirt under a black leather jacket and black jeans that almost looked painted on. Even though Magnus would have loved to see him in more colour, he thoroughly approved of his outfit.

Alec blushed deeply. “I wish I could that the credit but the clothes are all Izzy,” He explained. “She’s forever buying me things to wear, but it’s the first time I’ve actually had a good reason to wear them.”

Magnus smiled fondly at the man, knowing that he’d made an effort, made his heart flutter. “Remind me to thank her.”

“She ambushed me on the way out,” Alec said, stepping in a little closer. “You told her about our date.”

“I did,” Magnus said nerves filling his stomach. “I’m sorry . . .” He started to say, worried that Alec hadn’t wanted anyone else to know, his insecurities getting the best of him. He found himself staring at his feet, unable to look at Alec.

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” Alec said, stepping even closer and into Magnus’ personal space. “I should never have lied to her. I just wanted to keep you, us, to myself for a little while longer. I guess I was feeling a little selfish.”

“Oh,” Magnus said, lifting his eyes to Alec’s.

Alec suddenly realised what the look on Magnus’ face was, Magnus was just as nervous and unsure as he was.

“Magnus, I am now and never will be ashamed of you and of being with you,” Alec said his hand shifting to Magnus’ cheek.

When Alec leant forward and brushed his lips against Magnus’, Magnus felt his knees go weak, and for the first time in a long time, he felt hope and excitement for the future. It was barely a kiss, but it had both their hearts racing.

Alec took a step back, and he smiled widely at Magnus.

“I thought we were meeting at your loft?”

“I thought I’d save you the walk,” Magnus stepped in closer.

Honestly, Magnus had been so impatient waiting for Alec that he’d had to leave the loft. He had been ready for their date for hours, and he’d started rearranging the furniture as he always did when his nerves and mind were both racing.

“Thank you,” Alec beamed at him.

Magnus turned and swirled his arms around in a flourish as he opened up a portal. He watched Alec’s eyes widen at his display of magic and was glad he’d decided to put on a little show. In truth, Magnus could open a portal with the click of his fingers, it was his invention after all and portals came easy to him, but where was the fun in that!

“Shall we?” Magnus asked, holding out his hand.

“Definitely,” Alec said, taking hold and letting Magnus lead the way.

As they stepped out of the portal, Alec stumbled. Thinking quickly, Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and pulled him in close, until he got his footing. They stood together that way for a few moments until the sound of a car horn broke them apart.

“Thank you,” Alec said quietly, his eyes straying down to Magnus’ lips.

Magnus wanted to lean forward and kiss the man. He wanted a real kiss, but the dark basement car park of a hotel wasn’t exactly the place for it.

“Where are we?” Alec asked, looking around.

“The Palace Hotel,” Magnus explained. “Well, under the hotel. I’ve reserved a suite for us,” He continued. “I thought it would be easier for us to portal in and around town with a starting point.”

Magnus led Alec to a bank of lifts, and they made their way up into the hotel and to the reception desk.

The woman behind the desk smiled as she saw Magnus approach. “Mr Bane,” She said politely. “It is wonderful to have you back with us.”

“Thank you, my dear,” Magnus smiled at her.

Alec noticed the woman glancing in his direction. Her smile faltered for a moment as she took Alec in, her eyes narrowing in on the rune on his neck. There was a shimmer in the air around her, and Alec realised she was a warlock. Composing herself, she seemed to get her glamour under control and then turned to her computer.

No one else in the reception area seemed to notice anything that had transpired, and if Magnus noticed, he didn’t react. It wasn’t every day the High Warlock of Brooklyn turned up at your hotel with a Shadowhunter, Alec thought, he didn’t blame the woman for being wary.

The woman typed on the computer in front of her for a moment and then handed Magnus a small paper folder with two door keys.

“The Palace Suite is ready for you, Mr Bane.”

“Thank you,” Magnus said, smiling and turning to Alec. “I know the way.”

Magnus knew his way around the Palace Hotel quite well, it was his favourite place to stay in Tokyo, and it didn’t take them long to reach their suite.

Magnus opened the door and allowed Alec to step inside first. Alec looked around the suite in awe, it was so luxurious, and he’d never seen anything like it.

“Dinner first?” Magnus asked as he watched Alec look around.

“Sound perfect,” Alec said, turning back to Magnus. “I’m actually starving, I haven’t had anything since breakfast.”

“Alexander,” Magnus scoffed. “You should take better care of yourself.”

“You sound like Izzy,” Alec said.

“You should listen to your sister.”

There was a pause in the conversation, but it’s wasn’t an uncomfortable one.

“There are so many wonderful restaurants here in Tokyo,” Magnus explained. “Any preferences?”

“Well, I’ve never been to Tokyo before, but I do love sushi.”

“You’re in luck then Alexander, there is an incredible sushi restaurant right here in the hotel.”

“Sounds perfect,” Alec said excitedly.

Magnus took off his coat and placed it on the sofa in the lounge area. “Don’t think I’ll need this.”

Alec smiled and took off his coat, laying it next to Magnus’ and pulled his stele out of one of the pockets.

“Do you always carry your stele with you when out on a date?” Magnus asked, smiling.

“Well this is the first date I’ve ever been on, so I guess that’s a yes,” Alec chuckled. “I carry it everywhere.”

Alec pulled up his sleeve and ran his stele over a rune to activate his glamour. Magnus looked at him curiously.

“I just thought it might be better if I glamour my runes,” Alec said as he pocketed the stele.

“The receptionist, I didn’t think you noticed,” Magnus said.

“I did,” Alec smiled softly. “I can’t blame her.”

“She’s very young Alexander.”

“Its fine Magnus,” Alec said, stepping in closer.

“You shouldn’t have to hide who you are,” Magnus said softly.

“Neither should you, but you do,” Alec said.

“Touché.”

“It might take a little getting used to,” Alec said.

“What will?” Magnus asked, not precisely following.

“A Shadowhunter dating a Warlock,” Alec smiled shyly.

“Is that what we’re doing Alexander? Dating?”

“I know this is our first date, but I certainly don’t want it to be our last,” Alec admitted.

“Neither do I,” Magnus admitted.

“You’re not armed, are you?” Magnus suddenly asked suddenly realising that Alec usually took his weapons everywhere with him too.

Alec laughed. “I may be new to dating, but even I know it’s not exactly dating etiquette to take my bow with me on a date.”

Magnus burst into laughter.

“Let’s go,” Alec said a moment later. “I’m starving.”

As they stepped into the lift, Magnus was surprised when Alec took his hand in his own.

“Is this OK?” Alec asked blushing.

“It’s more than OK,” Magnus said happily.

Magnus pressed the button for the 6th floor, and before they knew it, they were walking into the restaurant.

“Is this the place?” Alec asked, looking around at the vast windows.

“This is Wadakura,” Magnus explained, “It pays tribute to Japanese cuisine in four distinct areas, we’re going to Sushi Kanesaka, which of course serves mainly sushi.”

They were approached by a man, and Magnus smiled and explained that they were there for lunch in Japanese. The man nodded politely, and Alec and Magnus followed him through to Sushi Kanesaka.

The hostess at Sushi Kanesaka smiled widely as Magnus explained they were there for lunch, and she showed them into a small private room.

“We have the whole room to ourselves?” Alec asked.

“We do,” Magnus beamed at him.

Alec pulled out a chair and motioned for Magnus to sit, “Quite the gentleman,” Magnus said, taking the seat.

Alec blushed slightly as he took the seat right next to Magnus.

Magnus and the hostess exchanged words, and then she bowed politely and left the room.

“I should have known you’d speak fluent Japanese,” Alec said.

“I’ve had a lot of time to learn,” Magnus said, smiling.

“How many languages do you speak?” Alec asked.

“About a dozen or so,” Magnus explained.

“Oh just a dozen,” Alec chuckled.

A waitress entered the room and smiled at the men, handing then both menus. Alec stared at it for a moment and blank expression on his face, it was entirely in Japanese.

“Alexander, what would you like to drink?” Magnus asked.

“I’m not much of a drinker,” Alec reminded Magnus, “But maybe one or two wouldn’t hurt, what do you suggest?”

“Well,” Magnus said, “Since we’ll be eating sushi we don’t want anything that will overpower the food, how about a cucumber martini?”

“That’s a thing?” Alec asked.

“It is, it’s very refreshing,” Magnus said, smiling.

“OK, sounds good.”

Magnus placed an order for their drinks, and the waitress rushed away.

“So you’ve had sushi before?” Magnus asked.

“I’ve had sushi rolls,” Alec chuckled. “Don’t think I’ve had sushi as fancy as what they serve here.”

“There are so many different types of sushi, but the main three most people are familiar with are Maki, the rolls, Nigiri, fish on rice and Sashimi, just fish, though technically that’s not sushi,” Magnus explained.

“Is there anything you don’t like to eat?” Magnus asked Alec.

Alec laughed. “I haven’t met a food I haven’t liked yet.”

“Well then, how about I order us a mix of different types to share?”

“Sounds, perfect Magnus,” Alec smiled at him. “Just promise to explain it all to me as we eat it.”

“Definitely Alexander.”

Magnus placed an order for a variety of Maki, Sashimi and Nigiri once their waitress had returned with their drinks.

Magnus giggled as Alec took a large sip of his drink and almost choked.

“It’s really strong,” Alec said, spluttering slightly.

“Small sips, Alexander.”

Soon their table was covered with dishes and platters, and Alec had no idea where to start.

“It all looks incredible,” he said, looking over the food.

“Shall we start with the sashimi?” Magnus asked.

“Why not,” Alec smiled.

Magnus slid forward the sashimi platter and placed some slices onto two plates for both of them.

“So, what’s what?” Alec asked.

“This is Ahi, Tuna,” Magnus said, pointing to one of the slices. “That’s Sake, Salmon, Hamachi is Yellowtail, Ebi is Shrimp, and this last one is Chutoro, fatty tuna.”

“Fatty tuna?” Alec asked.

“Yes,” Magnus said smirking.

“Why do they call it fatty tuna? I mean, that's a little degrading,” Alec laughed.

“Well, I don't think obese tuna sounds any better,” Magnus joked. “It’s taken from the tuna’s belly, which is the fattier part of the fish, which is why it's pink compared to the Ahi which is red.”

Alec picked up his chopsticks, and Magnus was impressed that he seemed to be able to use them with ease.

Alec noticed Magnus watching him as he picked up the slice of tuna. “My siblings and I are pretty competitive,” Alec explained. “Jace once challenged us to eat a bowl of popcorn using chopsticks.”

Magnus burst into laughter. “That’s one way to learn, I guess.”

“It’s actually easy picking up popcorn, no so much picking up M&M’s, they’re slippery,” Alec chuckled.

“What are these?” Alec asked, looking at the condiments in front of him.

“Tamari, like soy sauce,” Magnus said, pointing to the first one. “Chilli lime sauce, Wasabi and that’s ginger.”

“Izzy once dared Jace to eat three packets of Wasabi,” Alec explained. “It was hilarious.”

“It must have certainly been interesting growing up with your siblings,” Magnus said as he dipped his tuna into the tamari.

“You could say that,” Alec chuckled. “I’ve never been bored with them around that’s for sure.” 

“I don’t have any siblings, well none that I know of,” Magnus explained. “Must be nice to have someone always there for you.”

“It is, but it’s not always easy, especially being the oldest,” Alec said honestly.

After the sashimi, they shared the maki platter, and Alec found that he loved the spicy tuna the best.

“I like the salmon and the tempura prawn, but the spicy tuna is just incredible,” he said before taking the last bite of his roll.

“It is good isn’t it,” Magnus hummed happily as he took a bite of his salmon nigiri.

By the time they were finished with dinner, both Alec and Magnus had gone through two cucumber martinis. Alec's cheeks were rosy from the alcohol.

“I’m not much of a drinker,” Alec admitted. “Jace is into Beer and Izzy loves wine, but I really like this.”

“I’m glad you do Alexander,” Magnus smiled at him fondly. “What would you like to do after we eat?”

“I may need bigger pants,” Alec chuckled. “And a nap, I’m so full.”

“Well, we do have an entire suite at our disposal upstairs,” Magnus reminded him.

Alec looked at Magnus for a moment, and his cheeks grew a darker red, as his mind raced with possibilities of what they could get up to in that suite.

“Was there anything you wanted to do?” Alec finally asked.

“Alexander, I’ve been to Tokyo and Japan, in general, more time than I can count, this date is about you,” Magnus explained.

“You have to have a favourite place to visit, though right?”

“Well, yes, of course, I do,” Magnus said.

“I want to see the Japan you love,” Alec said softly.

Magnus felt his heart flutter, this beautiful man was going to be the death of him. No one had ever made Magnus feel so special.

“We’ll need our coats,” Magnus said finally beaming at Alec.

As they were leaving the restaurant, Magnus quickly signed the slip, charging the meal to the suite.

“Since I asked you out, shouldn’t I be paying for lunch?” Alec asked.

“You can pay next time,” Magnus said smirking as he took Alec by the arm.

“I like the sound of that,” Alec admitted.

They made their way back up to the suite and grabbed their coats.

“Not sure how warm you’re going to be in that coat,” Magnus said honestly.

“Not a problem,” Alec said, pulling out his stele and activating his heat rune.

“There really is a rune for everything, isn’t there?” Magnus laughed.

“Well, not everything,” Alec chuckled. “What about you?”

“Oh,” Magnus smiled. “My coat is spelled, it will keep me warm and look stylish while it does it.”

“So where are we going?” Alec asked.

“Have you ever heard of Mount Yoshinoyama?”

“I have not,” Alec said, smiling.

“Well then, you’re going to be in for a treat.”

Magnus waved his arms dramatically, opening a portal and then held out his hand to Alec, who took it without hesitation.

A moment later they were stepping out onto the mountain. They were halfway up, in a little clearing, they were surrounded by Cherry trees in full bloom.

“Cherry blossoms,” Alec said, excitedly looking around him.

Magnus stood there, smiling as Alec looked around them in wonder.

“It’s so beautiful,” Alec said, turning to Magnus excitedly. “Can we walk around?”

“Of course Alexander,” Magnus said.

Alec grabbed Magnus by the hand once again, and they walked down to a small path, following it up and around the mountain, taking in the view. When they came across a small bench, Alec motioned towards it.

“Let’s sit,” He said, smiling.

Alec and Magnus sat side by side, taking in the view and enjoyed the beauty and quiet for a few moments

“There are a few temples and shires in the area if you’re interested,” Magnus said as they sat hand in hand.

“Sounds like fun,” Alec said honestly. “Sounds like you know this area well.”

Magnus smiled at Alec and launched into interesting facts about Yoshino and the surrounding areas. The entire time, Alec sat pressed against Magnus’ side listening intently.

After a little while, they fell into a comfortable silence until Alec shifted, pressing even closer to Magnus’ side. “It’s so peaceful here,” He whispered. “I could happily sit here for hours,” Alec said his eyes locking with Magnus’ and the rest of the sentence, with you, lingering on his lips but remaining unspoken.

Magnus smiled widely at Alec, lost in his eyes. Alexander Lightwood had the most beautiful, soulful eyes Magnus had ever seen.

As Alec watched Magnus smiling, all thought left him, it was the perfect moment, and he wasn’t going to let it go by, not thinking, just acting, he leant forward and pressed his lips against Magnus’.

Magnus’ eye grew huge for a moment, completely taken by surprise as Alec pressed his lip to his own. He saw a flicker of doubt come over Alec’s face and then realised he needed to act. He shifted, turning slightly in the seat and pressed his lips back against Alec’s deepening the kiss.

Alec shifted, turning towards Magnus as he deepened the kiss, closing his eyes and letting himself just feel. He small flicker of doubt he had vanishing in a moment as he felt Magnus’ freehand snake around his waist.

They broke apart for a moment, both men taking a breath before Alec surged forward again. Reluctantly Alec let go of Magnus’ hand so that he could move his hand upwards to cup the back of Magnus’ neck, playing with the short hairs there as he pressed forward once more, chasing Magnus’ lips.

This time Magnus met his lips and pressed forward immediately, tilting his head slightly. Alec moaned softly against Magnus before letting out a surprised gasp as he felt Magnus’ tongue running along the seam of his lips. Alec moaned again as Magnus’ tongue slipped into his mouth, turning to press even closer to Magnus.

Soon they were completely wrapped around each other, tongue plundering each other’s mouths, hands exploring over clothes, wholly lost in one another. They broke apart, to take a breath before plunging back in, neither man able to get enough of the other.

It wasn’t until they heard voices and realised that there were others on the mountain that they finally broke apart. Magnus went to shift away, but Alec didn’t allow it, he pulled Magnus into his side and held him tightly. Magnus sighed contently and dropped his head to Alec’s shoulder.

“Wow,” Alec whispered, and Magnus giggled.

“Wow, indeed,” Magnus hummed happily.

“Best first kiss ever,” Alec mumbled against Magnus’ ear.

They spent the next couple of hours travelling around Yoshino, with Magnus taking Alec to the Chikurin-in and Kinpusenji temples and then the Mikumari shrine. Alec loved to listen to Magnus as he explained the history behind each area, and he also didn’t hesitate to steal a kiss at every opportunity.

“They have such an incredibly rich culture,” Alec said beaming at Magnus. “I love history and learning about different cultures, but sadly there isn’t much time when you grow up a Shadowhunter for those sorts of things.”

Magnus hadn’t really thought about it before, but in a way, the Shadowhunter culture was a very sheltered one. They didn’t bother teaching their people much about the world around them, everything they learnt was focused on fighting demons and keeping the peace in the Downworld. Everything else was considered irrelevant.

“Now that you’ve seen some historical areas of Japan, what do you say to exploring some of the more modern areas?” Magnus asked, wanting to show Alec more of Tokyo.

“Lead the way,” Alec said happily, holding onto Magnus’ hand tightly as he opened up a portal and led them into the heart of Tokyo.

They walked out of a small alleyway and into an area full of high-rise buildings. The place was teeming with people and buzzing with excitement. It was early evening, and the city was lighting up.

“All the lights remind me a little of New York,” Alec said happily as he looked around excitedly.

They wandered through the streets, taking it all in when Alec spotted a market area.

“Can we look around?” he asked hopefully.

“Of course,” Magnus smiled.

“Any chance you could change over some American dollars for me, I’d like to get a few souvenirs for Izzy, Jace and the others.”

“Of course Alexander,” Magnus chuckled, snapping his fingers, making a wad of money appear in his hand.

“Umm Magnus this is like $20,000,” he said confused.

Magnus chuckled, “It’s 20,000 yen, it’s not even $200 US dollar,” he explained.

“Oh,” Alec said surprised, he honestly had no idea about foreign currency.

Magnus watched Alec as he flittered from stall after stall, examining items and humming happily when he found something he liked.

“Do you think Izzy would like this?” Alec asked, holding up a beautiful red kimono style dressing gown.

“She’d love it,” Magnus smiled widely.

They were only halfway through the market, and Alec had already managed to find gifts for almost all his family and friends. While Alec looked over a stall with weapons, Magnus wandered over to a stall with bright silks.

Alec picked up a couple of ninja stars, chuckling to himself, they weren’t very sharp and would be useless in a fight, but he thought Jace would love them anyway. He was just about to pay when a small colourful trinket caught his eye. He picked up the small object and turned it around in his hand, unsure as to what it was.

“For luck,” The man operating the stall said in his English almost perfect. “Protection.”

Alec smiled down at the beautiful object and added it to his purchase. He knew exactly who to give this too. Alec watched as the man wrapped up the stars carefully and then placed the beautiful trinket into its own little gift bag. He handed over his money and thanked the man happily as he put his items into one of his bigger bags.

Alec turned to find Magnus making a purchase of his own.

“For my dear friend Catarina,” He said, holding up a pair of chopsticks that were meant to be used as hair ornaments.

They walked arm in arm, almost to the end of the market when Alec spotted a series of small booths.

“What are they?” he asked curiously.

Magnus’ face broke out in a huge smile. “Photobooths,” he said excitedly dragging Alec forward.

“What?”

“You’ve never seen a photobooth before?” Magnus asked.

“Can’t say that I have,” Alec said honestly.

“The concept is simple, you jump inside with as many friends as possible and take a series of ridiculous photos together,” Magnus chuckled.

“Can we?” Alec asked.

“Absolutely,” Magnus said excitedly, dragging Alec into an empty booth.

“There isn’t much room in here,” Alec chuckled as he took in the tiny single seat.

“We’ll make do,” Magnus laughed. He took the seat and pulled Alec into his lap.

“So how does this work,” Alec said, shifting slightly in Magnus’ lap wrapping his arm about his waist.

“We feed the machine some money and then it will take a series of shots,” Magnus explained. “Just look forward and smile.”

“OK, let’s do this,” Alec said happily.

Magnus fed the machine, and they took a series of photos, 30 minutes later, they were both laughing happily as they looked over the almost half dozen strips of photos they had ended up with.

“They’re perfect,” Alec said beaming at Magnus. “Wish we had a second set.”

Magnus clicked his fingers, and a second set of photos appeared.

“Warlock remember,” he chuckled as Alec’s eyes widened. Magnus ran his hand over the photos, and they glowed blue for a moment. “Just added a preservation protection to them, these sorts of photos are prone to fading.”

Alec carefully tucked the photos into his bag and was about to ask, where to next, when a yawn escaped his lips.

“Tired?” Magnus asked.

“Maybe just a little,” Alec said sadly. “But I’m not ready to call it a night just yet,” he said honestly.

“We could go back to the hotel for a little bit, if you like,” Magnus said suddenly feeling a little nervous.

“Sounds good to me,” Alec took him by the hand.

Magnus led Alec into a small alleyway, away from prying eyes and was about to open a portal when Alec pulled him forward and into a kiss.

When they broke apart, both men were breathless, and Alec was blushing furiously. “Couldn’t help myself.” He whispered.

Magnus giggled at how adorable Alec looked in that moment. “No complaints here,” he said honestly.

They stepped into their hotel suite, and Magnus clicked his fingers turning on some lights. It had gotten dark since they were last there.

Alec placed their shopping on the table in the entryway, pulling out the little gift bag before shrugging out of his coat, draping it over a chair, alongside Magnus’ own.

“Drink?” Magnus asked.

“Just some water,” Alec said, taking a seat on the couch.

Magnus plopped down beside him, handing Alec a bottle of water before conjuring himself up a martini.

“This has been the best date ever,” Alec sighed happily as he leant back against the couch and snuggle against Magnus. “Not that I actually have anything to compare it too, but I’m sure it is.” He laughed.

“I would have to agree,” Magnus snuggled in close. “I can’t remember the last time I’ve enjoyed myself this much. Must be the company.”

“I got you something,” Alec said, pulling out the little gift bag.

“Me?” Magnus looked at Alec in surprise as he was handed a little gift bag.

“Open it,” Alec said, smiling.

Magnus opened the gift bag and pulled out a small item, unwrapping it carefully. It was an Omamori charm.

“It’s supposed to bring you luck and protection.”

“Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus said emotions bubbling up in him. “You continue to surprise me.”

“In good ways, I hope,” Alec said, blushing slightly.

Alec placed his bottle of water on the coffee table and wrapped an arm around Magnus’ shoulders before turning slightly toward him.

Magnus felt his heart flutter at the intent in Alec’s eyes and vanished his glass away, placing the Omamori on the coffee table, just as Alec leant forward. This time Alec’s lips met Magnus’ more forcefully, and by the time they broke apart, Magnus was on his back, pressed into the couch, Alec above him, as he tried to catch his breath.

Magnus shuddered a little under Alec, for a man who had shared his first kiss only a few hours ago, he was definitely a fast learner.

“I love kissing you,” Alec admitted as he pressed forward again, capturing Magnus’ lips with his own.

They continued that way, wrapped around each other, trading kisses until Alec stifled another yawn and Magnus giggled.

“You know, we have a couple of perfectly good beds in this suite,” Magnus said, smiling, “Why don’t we make use of them.”

Magnus felt Alec tense against him and then realised that Alec had misunderstood his intentions.

“To sleep Alexander,” Magnus said, reaching up to cup his face. “As much as I would love more, I don’t want to rush into things with you, I want to do this right when we’re both ready.”

Alec relaxed against him, “Thank you,” He whispered before kissing Magnus sweetly.

They untangled themselves from each other and stood. Magnus clicked his fingers, and they found themselves both in comfy sleep clothes.

“A warlock boyfriend certainly has it’s advantages,” Alec chuckled, and Magnus looked at him wide-eyed. It took a moment for Alec to realised what he said.

Alec’s hand moved to the back of his neck, and he blushed deeply. “I . . .” he started to say but didn’t really know what to say. It was their first date, and he was sure he was pushing things too fast too quickly, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself when it came to Magnus.

“Is that was you want Alexander?” Magnus asked, stepping in close.

“More than anything,” he replied honestly.

“I love that idea, boyfriend,” Magnus said before moving in and kissing him sweetly.

Alec felt his heart flutter, he was so gone for Magnus.

“Well,” Magnus said, taking Alec by the hand. “There’s the master bedroom, and we have . .” he started.

“Can we share?” Alec asked.

“Of course,” Magnus beamed at him, leading the way into the master bedroom, flicking his fingers to turn off the lights in the suite and turning on the side table lamps in the bedroom.

“Which side?” Magnus asked, and Alec blinked at him, confused for a moment.

“Magnus, I’ve never shared a bed before, and I have a single back at the institute,” he explained.

Magnus smiled and walked over to the right, pulling down the covers. Alec made his way to the left and did the same climbing in.

For a moment, they lay side by side until Alec made the first move and pressed in closer. Soon they were snuggled close, Magnus’ head resting on Alec’s chest. Both men were comfortable and content.

“You know I don’t need to be back at the institute until Monday morning,” Alec said after a few moments.

“Well, then the world is your oyster Alexander where would you like to go after our nap?” Magnus asked snuggling in close.

“Surprise me,” Alec said, pulling Magnus in for another kiss before they drifted off to sleep together.


End file.
